For the best
by Touch The Dark
Summary: It's christmas day and Spike recieves a visit from someone in his past...


Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to the creators of Buffy the vampire slayer and doctor who.

Author's note: This is just a short story but if I get enough reviews I may make sequel. Buffy didn't die at the end of the gift.

**For the best**

A small, red piece of tinsel hung off the crypt wall; the end touching the head board of the bed. A small, Christmas tree sat on the battered chest of drawers. Spike had visited the slayer and her kid sister last night, on Christmas Eve. The vampire brought them gifts. He was trying to make their first Christmas without Joyce a good one. Not that Xander or the gang appreciated it. But that didn't matter. As long as it made Buffy and Dawn happy then that was all he cared about.

Spike smiled as he remembered what Dawn had asked him.

"_What do you think Santa will get you this year? Have you asked for anything?"_

Spike didn't consider himself to be on Santa's good list. He hadn't done anything to be on said list. Not in the last century or so at least.

The vampire could tell the sun had gone down and got dressed. As he buttoned up the last button on his shirt his crypt door creaked open. Grabbing the dagger that lay by the Christmas tree, Spike slowly made his way up the ladders to the top level of his crypt.

As he climbed out of the hole, Spike's eyes grew wide. Someone he thought he was never going to see again stood in front of him. Long, red hair whipped round as green eyes clashed with blue. She noticed the dagger and gulped. The vampire noticed she had a gift in her arm and ignored her presence and headed towards the fridge, putting his hand inside.

"I was stood outside all afternoon. I didn't know whether to just walk in or wait," a quiet, Scottish voice spoke.

Spike took his hand away from the jar of blood and closed the fridge. Still facing away from the visitor, he spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

The woman lay the present down on the table. On top of it, she laid a red envelope and black envelope which had William written on in silver pen.

"It's Christmas," she answered, taking a step towards him.

Spike turned around, frown on his face.

"Yeah, what difference does that make? You've never bloody shown your face around here," Spike started.

A slight smirk played on his lips.

"Does the roman know you're here?"

"Of course he does."

He picked up the envelope and present and shoved it back at her.

"So, I ask again, what are you doing here, Amy?"

Amy's eyes began to fill with tears. Why did he have to be like this? She pulled out a blue envelope and passed it to him, along with the present and cards. He stared at the blue envelope and then looked to Amy, who was now crying.

"I miss you so much…" She whispered.

"Don't," he warned, nostrils flared in anger.

He walked towards the door only to be stopped by the red head, standing in the way. She was now angry.

"Don't what? Don't care about you? I'm sorry I didn't know I got a choice in that, William," Amy cried.

"The name's Spike now. And funny way showing you care! The whole lot of you deserve to bloody rot…" he growled, trying to get past her.

Amy looked away in shame. He hated her guts, yet he didn't want to hurt her even after everything that had happened between them.

"It was for the best! He saw your future. It had to be done…" Amy tried to explain.

Spike frowned. Backing away, he chucked the items in his hand onto the battered chair. He slowly walked towards Amy as he spoke.

"You both stood there, and not once did you speak up," he started.

Taking a cigarette out, he lit it up and took a drag. Amy frowned at this.

"Had to be done?! Are you kiddin' me? You know, after _that _woman giving me up and letting me live a lie with the woman who raised me, I forgave her. But after The Doctor just dumping me back with Anne, do you have any idea what those wankers did to me?! Any of you?!" he asked incredulously.

Amy flinched. He was angry and she didn't blame him. She knew the raggedy man cared just as much as them. She closed her eyes for a second and then looked Spike in the eye.

"We still love you…I know that might not mean anything to you anymore…but it does to me."

He turned away, not wanting her to see him like this. She took hold of his chin and turned his head towards her, gently letting her had trace his cheekbone.

"You will always be family…. Always, do you hear me, William Pond?"

She planted a soft kiss on his cheek and gave Spike a watery smile. This caught the vampire off guard.

"I'm going to stay in town for a day or so. The doctor says you need to tell your secret to your kin, whatever that means. Read his letter, he said he would explain and please read mine, Rory's and hers. They're just as important," she started.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly before saying her final words.

"Please, read them."

With that, Amy walked out of the crypt hoping that he would find it in him to forgive them all.

So guys what do you think? Please review and let me know if you want me to write more. What do you think Spike's secret is?


End file.
